Total Double Drama Island TDI Season 2
by Read All U Want
Summary: We find our campers reunited at Owen's yacht party. But what happens when Chris makes the biggest announcement yet? An all new season with more challenges, laughs, and DRAMA!
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. If I did, believe me, it would be a LOT different.

* * *

1: The Party. _Edited from script format to story format! I can't believe I had the time to do this! Anyways, thanks for the good advice. It really improves the story overall!_

* * *

Chris: Welcome! It's been quite a while since you have seen your campers! With Total Drama Island done, Total Drama Action a complete failure, even though I still got paid, It's time to unleash a BRAND NEW season, featuring your original 22 campers, yes all of them, your lovely host, me, and the original island, even though they threatend to sue me if I didn't improve the living conditions, which I DID, for the record. However, they don't know that there's a new season yet. Mwaaahaha! So, we join our old campers at Owen's yacht party, which still managed to be held because Gwen shared her winnings from TDA **(A/N: I don't know the outcome of TDA. I had Gwen win it because she's a good character)**. Now, without further ado, I present to you.....Total! Double! Drama! Island!

_Cue theme song (It's the same one from TDI, Chris is too cheap to redo it) !_

_---_

Near the island, a splendid boat awaits. All of season one's campers are there, happy, and in Heather's case, annoyed, to be reunited.

"Wahooooo!!!" he yelled. "Finally, my party! This is so.....so........"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah!" He picked Heather right up off the ground and gave her a big hug_._ "Awesome!"

Heather did not seem happy about this. "Put me down, you big oaf!" she screamed. "Put me _down_!"

All the other campers laughed as Owen dropped Heather, much to their resentment. As the party went into full swing, they were all having a good time. Bridgette and Geoff were busy making out, Tyler was trying to throw a ball, Heather was now fighting with Leshawna because she had insulted Harold, Trent was playing his guitar for Gwen, who was sketching in her notebook, Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin, Courtney and Duncan were arguing one minute, then laughing the next. Even Eva was smiling as she wrestled with Izzy, who was yelling out battle cries that inturupted a just-barely-smiling Noah, who was reading, obviously. Everything was, believe it or not, PERFECT.

* * *

**Confession Can (no one knows why we have it on the boat):**

Heather: Why I agreed to this stupid party full of mentally ill people I should probably issue a restraining order against is beyond me. The sooner this day ends, the better.

Ezekiel: Well, aside from the murderous glances I've been getting from some of the girls, things are going pretty smoothly, eh. I just hope that Bridgette will stop making out with Geoff long enough so I can talk to her.

Izzy: Wow, this party is making Izzy happy! Izzy still isn't letting Owen get up to bat though. He throws me into a Chainsaw killer in season one and a mutant lizard in season two. Now Izzy mad!!

Courtney: You know, at this point, I couldn't care less that I wasn't on Season 2. Seeing how they were treated on that film studio, it made me realize that there are things more important than winning in life. So yeah, I guess you could say I'm less competitive. This party is pretty amazing though. ...........Wait. Why is there a camera in the washroom??

* * *

2 hours later, the party was really starting to reach it's peak. They had dived into the ocean, most of them drinking more salt water than the should have, and back on the boat, everyone was stumbling around like they had just received quite a few blows to the head.

Noah, Ezekiel, Heather, DJ, Courtney, Trent, Beth, and Eva, being the only ones that didn't jump, had to hoist the ones that did back onto the boat. The all you can eat buffet (which was the size of half the boat to accomadate Owen) had already been vandalized, and all of the sports equipment had been tossed into the ocean, courtesy of Tyler.

The sun was beginning to set. Heather, who's dark black hair had already grown back by now, stalked out of the main floor.

"What's HER problem?" asked Gwen.

"Girl, her problem was that she was born," replied Leshawna. "Now, I think this party's done for."

Most of the campers frowned. They were happy to be reunited with their old friends, though they had to admit that it WAS getting late.

"Oh alright guys." said Owen sadly. "I'll go and tell the driver to go back."

* * *

In the navigation room the "driver" was startled by Owen.

"Hey, driver? Yeah, the party's done. Could you please bring us back.......Oh my freaking god is that-"

He was cut off by a huge hand clasped around his mouth, the other holding him in place with his arm.

"Not one word, fat boy, ya hear me?" the voice said. "Not one word."

* * *

Back on deck, the next morning, a scream that would have blown the devil out of his hiding place was unleashed.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay screamed. "What is it?? Kill it, PLEASE!"

She was once again standing on a stool, with a bug at her feet.

"THAT'S what you screamed for?" asled Duncan "It's just another stupid cockroach!"

The known criminal grabbed his axe to kill the cockroach, AGAIN, to have it grabbed out of his hands by Tyler. He swung the axe down on the bug, missing it the first time but making contact the next.

"Ew."

Tyler looked into Lindsay's eyes. "Told you I could do that too", he said.

As Duncan sighed and walked away with his axe, Lindsay and Tyler began to have another "moment", only to be cut off by Trent.

"Has anyone seen Owen?"

"Umm....I think he went to go tell the driver to turn around......" said Beth.

"Um, geniuses? Noah chimed in. "That was last night, and if you haven't noticed, if he really DID tell the driver to turn around, we would be home by now."

"So, where's Owen?" asked Gwen.

They were pondering this for a few seconds when finally someone spoke.

"Um, guys?" Bridgette said. "You really need to come see this..."

The remaining campers crept over to where Bridgette was, at the front of the boat, and looked out.

"Oh no...this is bad......really bad...." said Courtney.

Because rapidly approaching them was Camp Wawanakwa, with Chris MacLean standing on the dock, his evil sadistic smile bigger than ever.

* * *

Haha! I LOVE suspense! Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon, with Christmas holidays and such. After that I'll try to do a chapter a week. I haven't gotten to writing much drama yet, I know, but the first two chapters are more like just an introduction, like the meet the campers episode.

So, read and review please! Oh and if you have any ideas for challenges, let me know!


	2. Oh crap, ANOTHER season?

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Total Drama Island (though I wish I did so I could make some "minor" adjustments) In case you rocket scientists haven't noticed. I do own the plot of this story though.

PS: I'm taking your advice and changing the format, I apologise for any confusion earlier .

* * *

**2: Oh Crap, ANOTHER season?**

Chris Maclean (he has bruises and a black eye, and his arm is in a cast): Welcome back! It seems we left you hanging last time when we told you that the original 22 campers were coming back. Today we find out how they're adjusting to life back at camp.

A piercing scream ran through the camp, leading Chris to wince. "I'm gonna KILL you Chris Maclean! You hear me! KILL you!"

"Ok," Chris announced. "So, sit back, relax, and watch our victims, I mean campers, go through life again on this island on Total! Double! Drama! Island!"

He accidentally lets his life support system fall into the water, which makes a bunch of fish float to the surface. "That can't be good for law suits".

_And....Cue theme song!_

_---_

We join our campers back on the yacht, slowly but surely drifting towards the twisted minded host. The "driver" of the boat coming out of the We join our campers back on the yacht, slowly but surely drifting towards the twisted minded host. The "driver" of the boat coming out of the navigation room, dragging Owen.

"Chef?!", the campers said in unison.

Chef, dressed in a sailor's uniform, nodded and let Owen go. Both he and Chef let out a maniacal laugh.

As the boat pulled onto the dock and the campers got out, Chris greeted them in order. They finally got over the initial shock long enough to be angry. Very angry.

"Welcome back, campers and cast mates.", Chris announced

**"THAT'S EX-CAMPERS AND CAST MATES TO YOU!"**

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!", Eva demanded. "SOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER ME!"

"Okay, okay. sheesh. God you guys hate surprises", the host said, the smile beginning to fade from his face. "Anyways, that aside, I forgot to tell you what you guys ALSO signed on your application forms. As in, the fine FINE print. As in the so fine that you need a microscope to properly read print."

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Heather. For once, the others seemed to agree with her.

"It says, that if the show is a failure, you are bound to another season! And you all know what that means! Eight more weeks with your fellow campers, since you're becoming those again, Chef, and ME!"

He laughed again, while the now-campers-again just stood there, their mouths agape. A full 20 seconds passed until some of them regained their conscience.

"I warned you about surprises and me", Duncan said, punching his palm. "Now my friend, YOU are going to get it". He began advancing toward Chris, only to be grabbed by Courtney.

"Whoa whoa, let's just take it easy now", she told him. She looked over at Eva, who looked ready to burst, and Gwen, who, if looks could kill, Chris would be six feet under by now.

The CIT turned to Chris. "I'm surprised you're trying this yet AGAIN", she said. "What with Total Drama Action being such a 'crash and burn' thing for you".

The host was obviously prepared for this. "We asked the viewers at home what they thought went wrong. They liked the island better, with the original 22 campers that came, instead of the 14 we picked **(A/N: I think its 14, that's what it revealed on the special)**. So, we're making this new season as close to the first as possible."

"Okay, I'm SOOO confused right now", Lindsay said. "Um, Chip, what are we all doing here?"

"But that's not FAIR!", Heather protested. "You're telling me, I have to be at this crappy summer camp AGAIN, with these LOSERS? You CANNOT. Make. Me. Stay. Here."

"Ahh bah bah bah", Chris said. He held up the application forms. "Fine print".

Courtney put a hand on Heather's shoulder. "There's no use arguing with Chris about the rules", she said. "You should know that."

The queen bee looked at Chris' evil smile, then down. She sighed, then slunk back. She knew it was useless. She wondered why she even bothered.

Gwen, who had obviously not heard what Courtney said, went up to Chris, took his papers, and chucked them into the water **(A/N: I'll try to keep the deja vu to a minimum, but no promises)**.

"Tsk tsk tsk Gwen", Chris said. "When will you learn? Lawyers. Lots of copies".

The goth girl was speechless for once, leaving and muttering "Jerk" under her breath.

* * *

**Confession Can (yay, my favourite part) :**

Duncan: You've made a BIG mistake dude. I won't forget this.

Bridgette: I'm usually a peaceful person, but Chris, you make me feel like hurting you wouldn't be so bad.

Gwen: Like I said on my first day here, so far this sucks. I mean, I guess I can be with Bridgette and Leshawna and Trent again, but still. Eight more weeks of HEATHER? I swear, she is so the first one to leave, and if not, me.

Heather: I would rather spend my time with my face stuck in a toilet (someone saying that her face should be stuck in a toilet audible in the backround) then with these losers. Chris, I WILL find a way to pay you back for this.

Leshawna: I'm pretty sure Gwen badmouthed Heather a bit when she came in here, so I'm gonna say, what she said.

* * *

"So, now that we've gotten that over with", Chris Maclean smiled as the campers finished their ranting on him, " If you'll all just settle down because there is really no use doing this, I'll explain the new rules. You will be split into teams again, only the teams will change every week. Chef will STILL be serving your meals, and your living conditions have changed for the better. You can go back to your original Gopher and Bass cabins and unpack now. Oh, And I forgot, the prize money now is FIVE MILLION DOLLARS! "

There were a few grumbles of acceptance, but very few. "Oh yeah", he added. "Owen doesn't need to participate. He won season one, after all. Neither does Gwen. They have no shot of winning this competition, though they can do challenges. FINE PRINT."

Owen pumped a fist into the air. "Wahooo! I don't have to worry about getting voted off!"

Gwen, however, was NOT happy by this. "You mean to tell me", she started. "That I have to stay here for another 8 weeks but have NO chance of winning 5 million dollars?!"

As Chris nodded, the angry goth girl jumped and pinned him to the ground.

"Ahh! My Hair!", he screamed as she did such illegal things to him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt", Bridgette said as the campers watched the tangle. "You think we should help him?"

When the other campers shook their heads and walked away, she shrugged and followed.

* * *

Two hours later, at the mess hall, the teens had settled down, if you could call it that, unpacked, if you could call it that, although the cabins were a bit nicer, and was now eating dinner, if you could call it that.

Chris walked in, on a life support system, with the help of Chef.

"Alright campers", he announced. "Get a good night's sleep cause your first challenge starts first thing tomorrow morning!"

"We're screwed, aren't we?" said DJ to Katie , who simply nodded.

This was going to be a long 8 weeks...........

* * *

Yay! 2 in one day. Better go, time 4 bed, R&R please!

* * *


	3. Day 1, PT 1: A Rivalry as Old as Time

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Stop laughing. You probably don't own it either.

Yawn......so bored. I think typing this has actually improved my typing speed quite a lot. Anyways........

* * *

_This Episode of TDDI contains stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up._

**Day 1, PT 1: A Rivalry as Old as Time**

Chris Maclean: Good morning! Or any other time of day you are watching this. Last time on Total Double Drama Island our campers arrived back to Camp Wawanakwa, and some......weren't so happy. We found out that Owen and Gwen are not eligible for the prize money, they are going to be living in better cabins for the time being, and Izzy is STILL mad at Owen for being a wimp. Today we have their first challenge and....the first dreaded campfire ceremony. Who will hang in there? Who will be the first voted off? And where is Chef when you need him? All these answers and more coming up today on Total! Double! Drama! Island!

_And........Cue theme song!_

* * *

The campers are awakened by the loudspeaker, and didn't know if it was their imagination or not but it seemed to have gotten louder.

"Attention campers! Today is your first challenge! I hope you're all up and at 'em, cause you'll be needing your energy! Maclean out!"

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin:**

Duncan and Ezekiel were the only ones actually awake before the loudspeaker. Geoff, DJ, and Tyler were half asleep as they got dressed. Harold was still asleep, and Duncan felt like really pulling a prank on him, but decided against it and settled for blowing an air horn into the nerd's ear. It woke him up, as well as made the rest of the guys in the cabin regain a much higher level of conscienceness.

"Idiots!" he complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin, no one was already awake. However, they were half-asleep for a shorter amount of time.

"Does he _enjoy_ making us get up this early just so we can be tortured by him and his dumb challenges?" Bridgette groaned.

"Oh I think so," replied Courtney. "You never know what's going on inside the head of Chris Maclean. Being a CIT at a _normal _summer camp was much easier than this."

"Just shut up and get moving already," a voice grumbled. It was none other than Eva, who was already dressed and prepared. "Traitors."

Her aside, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie got dressed, took showers that their new cabins provided, and followed Eva.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin**:

Izzy was awake, as was quite a few gopher girls, because she had been howling at the full moon for half the night. Heather slept in the bunk far away from everyone else and as they changed and took showers, she remained far away from them.

* * *

At the boys side, the campers were less than happy about this. Being the farthest away from the loudspeaker, only a couple were startled awake. Cody thought he heard something, but assumed it was his imagination and went back to sleep.

* * *

When all the campers were awake, more or less, and content, more or less, they found their old luggage outside their cabins, which they unpacked, and they reported to the mess hall. There was no food, or Chef, but Chris came out of the kitchen eating what appeared to be a pizza and was talking on a cell phone.

"What do you mean the driver is passed out drunk? Well don't blame me! Drive it yourself, you know how, right? I don't care if your license is out of date, you're in the middle of nowhere and you'd better get here fast!"

He noticed the campers standing in front of him. "What are you all doing here? Didn't you hear me say yesterday that the challenge was first thing in the morning? That means first thing, no breakfast, no socializing, and no wandering around. Now move! To the dock of shame! Now!"

Despite their hunger, the campers obliged.

* * *

They met Chris at the dock.

"Okay campers, you're probably wondering why I made you skip breakfast. Well, it's gonna help you in your challenge. That is.....if Chef gets here soon......"

As if on cue, a boat came into sight, going twice as fast as a normal boat, and pulled up to the dock. At first it seemed that no one was on board, but Chef Hatchet came out of the lower deck carrying a box that appeared to be full of papers, grumbling something about how there was no postal service this far.

"HEY! Chris! Where do you want me to put these?"

"In the amphitheater, Chef," he replied. "Then to the mess hall."

As Chef Hatchet hauled the giant box away, a picture fell out of a baby reading a book. No one recognized it except for Noah, who quickly kicked it into the water.

Chris turned to the campers once more.

"Today your challenge will be.........How Well do you Know Your Fellow Campers? With your application forms, we seem to have asked you.....some pretty random questions. Favourite food, number of languages you speak, even your most embarrassing moment. Last week we went that extra step and asked your family for extra information and even pictures of you. After breakfast, which we will give you to catch up with each other, you will report to the amphitheater, where the rules of the game are going to be explained. Oh yeah, since I'm too lazy to divide you into new teams for today, It'll be the old Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass. Now move campers! Move!"

Everyone started heading to the mess hall. Some campers were nervous, Gwen being one of them. She already had Heather read her diary the first season, will she really have to get her most embarrassing secrets revealed here? Her little brother had probably told him everything about her by now. That's what she thought until she realized that she wouldn't have to participate. But, knowing Chris, he probably would put the information about her out there no matter what she decided.

She was distracted by Heather approaching her. She looked pretty nervous.

"Uh, hi Gwen...." she began.

_Why is she talking to me?_ she thought.

"Can I talk to-"

"No!," she said angrily. "Leave me alone, Heather!"

"Fine then! Don't talk to me, weird goth girl!"

Heather stalked away, but Gwen couldn't help but notice that she looked a little different then how she used to. She quickly dismissed the thought and headed to join her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold was stressed. He swallowed. Hard.

_I have to do this for my own good,_ he told himself. _It's now or never._

He approached Courtney, walking to the mess hall with Leshawna, Bridgette, and Gwen. "Courtney?" he asked in his usual croaky voice.

"Yes Harold?" she asked back, an annoyed tone in her voice. She obviously hadn't gotten over him switching the votes.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me for turning the votes against you and stuff, but uh........ I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me, you know."

She smiled, much to his amazement. "Okay," she said. "I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I got all worked up over nothing. I think you learned your lesson already. I mean, I beat you up with a light pole at Playa des Losers!"

And they had a good laugh about that.

* * *

"Awww come on!" Owen screamed. "Won't Izzy forgive Owen for pushing her into the fake mutant lizard?"

"Izzy don't talk to wimpy traitors like Owen!" she replied.

"Is there anything Owen can do to win Izzy back??"

"Izzy needs to know that Owen will do anything for her."

"Owen will give Izzy his marshmallow and save her if Izzy gets voted off."

She smiled. "Okay!" she said cheerfully as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes!"

A few seconds passed. "You wanna make out?" Izzy asked.

"Yes....." Owen said as he got the dreamy look in his eyes only obtainable by that and looking at Justin.

She grabbed him and pulled him behind the conveniently located bushes.

* * *

At the mess hall, where Chef had already prepared a grey slop to eat, the two teams were frantically trying to get to know each other for the upcoming challenge.

"Now, before we start asking questions, did anyone actually pay attention to the question they asked on the application forms?" asked Trent.

Nobody did.

"..........Alright then," he said. "Then I guess the most logical thing to do is to just write down everything about ourselves and pass it around. Anything that you think they might have asked on the forms or your family might have revealed."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed. "And PLEASE people, be truthful. This means you, Heather."

"Hmph!"

Gwen took out her sketch pad, tore off a sheet for everyone, and passed her pencils around.

* * *

At the Killer Bass table, it was the first time that someone noticed that Katie and Sadie were different looking. In the middle of them telling each other and trying to remember everyone else's favourite colors (Courtney had saved a copy of the application forms) Ezekiel had noticed.

"Hey, aren't you two girls s'posed to be the same? You were like that last season, eh."

Quite a few girls shot him a dirty look because they still hadn't gotten over what he said, but they had to admit he was right. Looking over to the two BFFFLs that were sitting together, one would assume that the two had never met in their entire lives. Katie had ditched her pigtails and put half her hair up in a ponytail and the other half was left draped over her shoulders. She was now wearing bright pink pants instead of shorts and her striped top was now a striped turtleneck sweater. Sadie however, had kept the same hairstyle, but her clothes were now a green T-shirt and jean shorts.

"Oh," she said. "We're not BFFFLs anymore. We were just too different and decided that it was best to try to express ourselves instead of trying to be the same. I mean, we're still friends and stuff but we've given up looking and dressing the same when we're really different."

"But being like that was your thing," said Tyler. "Being all happy and squealy and dumb-"

"Tyler!"

"Okay, okay," he mumbled.

Katie and Sadie told their story. How Sadie used to be mean and Katie used to be the happy one. They met and changed themselves to be like each other, and now how they decided to go back to their old selves.

"We're just trying this out for a while," Katie assured. "I mean, it's soooo boring acting so dumb all the time and-"

"Wait. You're not dumb?" asked Duncan, who got shoved practically off the table by Courtney.

"Go on," she said.

"She has an IQ of one hundred seventy two!" said Sadie.

"Yeah," she confirmed, then gave a little laugh and squeal that resembled her old self. "It was fun playing dumb for a while, but it eventually got boring."

"Prove it!" shouted almost every guy at the table.

Katie proceeded to list the whole periodic table, then all the countries in Africa, then explained Einstein's theory of relativity. "Okay," she said as her teammates gazed at her with complete fascination after Bridgette put away some textbooks they had been checking. "This is a waste of time. We should really be studying for the challenge. I think I can save our butts with my awesome memory."

This time no one doubted her as they told her everything about themselves.

* * *

After breakfast was over, they all reported to the amphitheater, and took a seat in the stands with their teammates. Chris walked onto the stage.

"Here are the rules of the game," he began.

"Each member will be hooked up to this system by their arm." He gestured to a stand, which had a bunch of wires coming out from it. "I will ask a question, some that will involve pictures that will be shown on the giant screen. The first camper that buzzes in will have a shot at answering it. But it cannot be the person which it is about." Chris put on his imitation sad face and voice. "If you answer it right, you will award your team a point. Answer it wrong, and you will be painfully painfully shocked. You will get five chances, each with the painfully painful shocks getting worse. Use up all your chances, and you are eliminated. If no one buzzes in, we will pick a person at random who will have to try to answer." He smiled again, seeing the 'shocked' expressions on the camper's faces. "When only one camper is left standing, we will tally up the results. The team with the most points wins invincibility, and also these 52' plasma screen TV's, one for each side of the cabin!" The campers gasped. They all wanted those TVs. "Losers, you'll be sending someone home tonight. Now, lets get this game on!"

The campers headed towards the devices, green for gophers, red for bass, despite their fear of being 'painfully painfully shocked'. They just really wanted those TVs. Gwen sat out, but Owen felt like participating. After Chef hooked them up, Chris flicked the power switch that they could have sworn wasn't there before, and took out some cue cards.

"First question," he announced. "Which member of the Screaming Gophers is naturally blond?"

Izzy buzzed in. "Beth!" she said, but was cut off by a buzzer sound.

"Sorry," Chris said "I'm afraid that's wrong."

Izzy was suddenly blasted with what seemed to be 1000 volts of electricity. Only she could make it through that laughing. When it was done and her hair was standing up on end, her teammates were glaring at her. "What?" she asked. "I just wanted to see how it feels."

"Well don't do it again," said Heather. "You might cost us the game."

"Anyone else?" asked Chris.

Trent and Courtney both went for the button on their stands, but the CIT beat him to it.

"I believe the answer is Gwen," she said confidently. A 'ding' sound was heard.

"Correct!" he announced. "The score is one-nothing Killer Bass."

The Killer Bass cheered. "How did you know that?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh I didn't say already? Me and Gwen go to the same school! We're like, friends now."

"Yeah!" Gwen confirmed. "She knows practically everything about me. Plus, so does Trent, of course." She gave him a wave.

"Well," Bridgette said as Chris prepared to ask the next question, "This is interesting."

"Okay campers," Chris said. "The next question is......... Who's worst fear is..." he stifled a laugh. "Barney the Dinosaur?"

Among the countless laughs of campers, Noah was hard at work thinking. _Hmmm......in Phobia Factor, most of the campers had to face his or her worst fear, and none of them were Barney the Dinosaur. The people that didn't were the ones that got voted off before that episode, which were Ezekiel, Eva, me, Justin, and Katie. It can't be me. When we watched that episode at Playa des Losers, Justin, Katie, and Ezekiel all confessed their worst fears, so I think the safest bet would be Eva. Oh well. Who knows, I might get lucky. _He thought this over in a matter of seconds and reached his hand over to the buzzer. He saw that Katie was reaching towards hers too, but he beat her. Not that he actually expected her to be right.

"Is it......Eva?" he asked. He saw Katie frown. Another 'ding' was heard.

"Correct!"

The camper's laughs turned more and more loud, as Eva turned more and more red. Duncan and Heather even fell over, giving themselves minor shocks from the system hooked up to them.

"He's just so happy all the time," Eva mumbled. "No one can be that happy."

Even Chris was laughing as he tried to get them all to settle down. "Onwards to the next question campers. Who's favourite sport is.......gymnastics?"

Beth buzzed in. "Harold?"

Ehhhhhh! Beth was painfully painfully shocked, but at least her braces absorbed most of the impact. "Owww!"

The Gophers thought. None of them was a gymnastics fan, so it must have been one of the Bass.

Owen buzzed. "Is it......Katie?"

Ehhhhh! Another painfully painful shock for Owen.

Cody buzzed. "Sadie?"

Cody fell over from the shock.

The Killer Bass looked over to Katie, since they didn't bother to memorize what the other members had said. She rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on the button. "I believe the answer is Tyler."

Ding! "Correct!" said Chris. "Tyler's favourite sport is in fact gymnastics."

Among the giggling, Tyler added "It's the only sport I'm good at."

"Next question. Name three campers who have had or currently do have a serious medical condition."

Katie buzzed in as soon as he was done reading the question. "Um, Harold, Sadie, and Ezekiel. All had one before."

"Correct! The score is now 3-1 Killer Bass. Gophers, you look like you might lose this. Next question involves a picture." He gestured to the screen, where a picture flashed up. "Who is this?"

Everyone took a good look at the picture. The girl was really fat and ugly, and wore braces and glasses.

"Well duh, it's gotta be Beth," said Eva, buzzing in.

Ehhhhh! "Sorry Eva, but it's not Beth."

"What!?" she screamed but was instantaneously numbed by volts of electricity shooting through her body.

"Anyone else?"

No one said anything.

"Then this is my favourite part!" he yelled, as he produced a wheel with pictures of all the campers on it. "I will choose a camper at random to try to answer the question! We will keep going until someone answers right!"

He gave the wheel a good spin, and it landed on Leshawna. "Leshawna," Chris smirked. "What is your answer?"

"Um.....Sadie?"

She was painfully painfully shocked.

Chris gave it another spin. It landed on Lindsay.

"Tyler?"

Another painfully painful shock, this one with some laughing at her.

Chris continued to spin it around and around and around, giving Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Sadie, and Justin their first strike. Lindsay got two more by guessing what others had already guessed. It landed on Heather, when Chris frowned and spun it again, which landed on Noah.

"Well," he began. Judging by the way she looks right now and the fact that you won't make her answer the question, I'm guessing that Heather is the girl in the picture."

Ding! "Finally!" said Chris. "Someone got it! The score is now 3-2 Killer Bass still leading." He laughed. "Isn't this fun?"

The campers groaned.

* * *

**Alright! I'm finished and back on the job! Hooray for me!**

**I think I'm going to divide each day into two parts, so don't fret, the campfire ceremony and who goes home first will be posted in the next chappie. But man is this one long! I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before on Fanfiction. It took me two days to do LOL. Sorry Katie and Sadie fans but I split them up because they were never that popular.**

**Let's talk, my friends. I have an issue with TDI. You see, in the special of TDDDDI it revealed that 14 campers are going to come back for TDA, Courtney not being one of them. However, in some places I hear she is coming back, and in in the TDA game (the one where you have to match up all the characters) She was there. I don't have a problem with her, I feel like she should be in it, but it's kinda confusing. I really need to know before it premiers on the 8th (Ok technically here in Canada it premiers on the 11th but you can watch it online staring 8th) yeah. I don't like suspense! Even if I do only have to wait a week!**

**Tell all of you what. Keep checking back to here and when a camper gets voted off that you want to see come back, attach the name of that camper to a review to vote for them. At the midway point, the two campers that receive the most votes will come back, and get another shot at winning!**

**Stay tuned everyone,**

**-Read All U Want**


	4. Day 1, PT 2: What a Shock!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. You already know that, so why do you insist on wasting your time reading my disclaimer? Maybe you're not as smart as I thought and don't know that I don't own it. Or you just have no life. Oh come on, still reading? People these days.....

* * *

**I knew I forgot something last time! The Confession Can! Don't worry readers, I'll put it in this one! Hehe...**

**Before we start, I made a list with all the strikes:**

**Killer Bass: Tyler-0 Harold-1 Bridgette-1 Geoff-0 D.J.-1 Duncan-1 Courtney-0 Eva-1 Sadie-1 Katie-0 Ezekiel-0 POINTS: 3**

**Screaming Gophers: Izzy-1 Trent-0 Cody-1 Heather-0 Justin-0 Owen-1 Noah-0 Gwen-N/A Leshawna-1 Lindsay-3 Beth-1 POINTS: 2**

* * *

_Chris continued to spin it around and around and around, giving Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Sadie, and Justin their first strike. Lindsay got two more by guessing what others had already guessed. It landed on Heather, when Chris frowned and spun it again, which landed on Noah._

_"Well," he began. Judging by the way she looks right now and the fact that you won't make her answer the question, I'm guessing that Heather is the girl in the picture."_

_Ding! "Finally!" said Chris. "Someone got it! The score is now 3-2 Killer Bass still leading." He laughed. "Isn't this fun?"_

_The campers groaned._

* * *

**4: Day 1, PT 2: What a Shock!**

"Wait!" shouted Gwen from the stands when all the campers that were shocked were finished recovering. "That's really Heather?"

"Yes," answered Chris. Heather turned a shade of bright red.

"I'll give you five bucks for a copy of that!" Gwen shouted.

"I'll give you ten!" said Duncan. The campers soon realized that it was oddly amusing that Heather was the ugly girl in the picture, and almost everyone wanted a copy.

"Okay then," said Chris as he did the math on his fingers.

"_What?_ yelled Heather. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can," he replied to a fuming Heather. "Your brother gave me that, and I can do whatever I want with it. Plus, I'm short on budget."

Heather simply crossed her arms and stood there.

"Next question. One member of the Killer Bass has not had the chicken pox yet. Who is it?"

Katie's hand was on the buzzer before he finished. "Geoff."

Ding! "Correct! It's now 4-2, Killer Bass!"

Katie crossed her arms and smiled. Noah looked at her. _What is with her? She and Sadie are not joined at the brain anymore, and now her skills are quite impressive. She's acting smart. She's acting like.....like me_, he realized.

Noah couldn't help but notice that she did also look kind of pretty with her new look. _Wait! Did I just think that? Why would I think that Katie looks pretty? I'm not like the other guys on this island._

_You like her,_ said another voice in his head.

_I don't._

_Yes you do. You like her. You think she's smart enough now._

_Ok, now I'm arguing with myself. I MUST be going crazy._

_Maybe._

He managed to snap out of it in time for the next question.

"Who here has met celebrity Miley Cyrus?"

Izzy slapped her hand on the buzzer. "Ooh, ooh, I know! Justin!"

Ehhhhh! Izzy was painfully painfully shocked.

* * *

**Confession Can- The one and only**

Gwen- This is Chris' most insane idea for a challenge yet! People could get seriously injured in this! I am soooo glad that I'm not in this.

Izzy: (gasp) Justin told me that he met just about every celebrity exept for Justin Timberlake and Paris Hilton! I knew it! What did I tell you? A liar!He's even more of a liar than Izzy thought!

Noah: Okay, this is really messed up. You get shocked if you can't answer a question, if no one can chances are you're going to have to anyways, and Katie has been acting strangely smart. It seems keeping her with Sadie only causes both their brains to malfunction. It's kinda cute, if you ask me. Wait! Did I just say that? Chris, you'd better edit that last part out!

Katie: Oh my gosh, it's so much fun acting like myself again. Eeee! I just hope Sadie's going to be okay. She's......not exactly that stable.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder what this does," said Lindsay as she pressed the button.

"No!" her team shouted but it was too late.

"Lindsay, what is your answer?" asked Chris

"Okay, I'm like, sooo confused right now."

Lindsay was shocked. What a surprise. In the stands, Gwen slapped her forehead.

Izzy recovered from the shock in record time and buzzed in again. "Trent!?"

"Correct!" said Chris. "And Izzy scores one for her team.

The Screaming Gophers cheered. The score was now 4-3. They had almost tied it up.

"No way!" said Lindsay. "You know Miley Cyrus?"

"She likes my music," replied Trent, who got a thumbs up from Gwen in the stands.

"Next question campers," Chris said, smiling his ever so famous smile. "Name two campers that have a licence to kill."

Lindsay buzzed in for no good reason. Again.

"What?"

And the last and final shock was delivered to her.

"Nice try Lindsay," said Chris. "But I'm afraid you're out."

Chef unhooked her from the device and she took a seat in the stands with Gwen.

Then Duncan tried, then Tyler, then Heather, without much luck. Noah and Katie both shot for the button, but Noah, with years of video game experience, beat her to it.

"Umm...Izzy....and Ezekiel. I saw him try to shoot a moose in his audition tape."

He looked over at Katie again and she muttered a 'hmph.' _Maybe I could let her have one. Wait! We're on different teams! Ugh.. I am going crazy._

"That's correct! And Noah ties it up!

"Picture time! Who......is this?"

A gorgeous baby came up on the screen. Blue eyes, jet black hair, and tan skin. Half the girls swooned at the sight of that.

_Oh brother_, thought Trent, and pressed his button. "I think that's Justin."

"That's right, Trent! And the Gophers have pulled into the lead. The next questions involve four pictures. The camper that answers all of them right will score 4 points for their team. Name all of these photos."

Four pictures came up on the screen. After a few seconds, Noah and Katie both went for the buzzer, but this time Katie was able to get to it first.

"I believe respectively those are Izzy, Trent, Leshawna, and Tyler."

"Yes! And the score is now 5-7 with the Killer Bass once again pulling into the lead."

"It was pretty easy," said Katie. "Izzy's the only one with orange-red hair and Trent's the only one with black hair and green eyes. Leshawna I was able to judge by skin tone, and Tyler was harder but by the shape of the face, eyes, and nose I could make an educated guess."

A few people giggled. Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

As the game went on, more and more campers were painfully painfully shocked. We learned quite a few things by the game. We learned that Eva has 7 brothers, which caused a lot of staring, Ezekiel actually used to live in New York City, Geoff is extremely allergic to marshmallows (he always kept his and gave it away later), Heather was in fact fluent in 4 different languages (again a lot of staring), and Izzy's real name is not Izzy, and Chris wasn't allowed to say what her real name was or else the RCMP would come track her down for more than one reason. In about an hour, the score was tied, 19-19. Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, Eva, Cody, Duncan, Trent, Owen, Sadie, and Beth were out. Everyone had 3 strikes, except for Noah, who had 1, Justin, who had 0, Bridgette and Geoff, who had 4, and Katie, who had 0.

And then once again there was a question no one could answer.

"Which camper has been stranded in Siberia with no food or shelter by a plane crash and survived for three days and found their way back by finding and jumping a train?" Chris read. "Wow, that's a mouthful."

Noah hesitated before pressing the button. "Is it....Izzy?"

Chris chuckled. "Sorry Noah," he said. That could only mean one thing. The bookworm's small body was zapped with.....well, words couldn't describe it. For the second time.

"Darn, I forgot Izzy was afraid of flying!" he said after recovering.

"Anyone else?"

No one else wanted to take a risk.

"Ah, here we go again!" Chris laughed and gestured to the wheel. The campers out had been removed, and Chris spun it with an evil smile.

Bridgette.

"Ummm......Ezekiel?"

"Wrong!"

After the um......shock had worn off, Chris announced that Bridgette had been eliminated. She took a seat in the stands, but not before kissing Geoff.

"What?" she asked when all eyes turned to her.

* * *

**Confession Can:**

Bridgette: Okay, I'm getting a little in over my head here. Geoff is like, so awesome, but I'm afraid that it's messing with my chances to win.

*zzzccchhhhh....*

*Bridgette and Geoff are making out in the confession can.*

* * *

The next camper to be randomly selected was DJ.

"Cody?"

Ehhh!

DJ got his fourth strike.

The wheel spun round and round and round.

On Geoff, who guessed Eva and was eliminated, Courtney, twice in a row(that must suck) and she was eliminated, Izzy once, Ezekiel twice, eliminating him, then DJ again, so he was done for, and Heather and Noah were both eliminated. That just left 2 campers. Katie and Izzy.

Once the wheel was spun again (it looked pretty funny now that there was only 2 campers on it, one on the left, one on the right), it landed on Katie's side.

She gulped and counted off the already guessed campers on her fingers.

"Okay, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Gwen."

She braced herself for the shock, but, it never really came. Instead, a 'ding' sound was heard.

"And Gwen is correct!" shouted Chris.

"What?" squealed Katie with excitement. "Yay, I was right! Luck is awesome today!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"But it's still not over," announced Chris. "We'll take a five minute break, then the ultimate trivia showdown will begin!"

* * *

"You really did that?" asked Cody to Gwen in the stands.

"It was no big deal," she replied. "I just was lucky enough to watch a survival show on the Discovery Channel once."

"Well, I think that that's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"What happened to you? Tell us _everything._" said Courtney. Typical. Gwen always wondered why she bothered hanging out with her at school. _Because you have no other friends there. Duh. Well, at least the people here are somewhat nice. Most of them, anyways._

Pretty soon everyone in the stands was asking about Gwen's adventure in Siberia. She told them everything, from the plane crash to the halfway freezing to death and having to set traps to catch food to finding the train tracks and jumping aboard a train. She answered their questions and they all told her how cool it was, especially Trent, but she still thought the one who meant it the most was Cody.

* * *

"Okay, and we're back," announced Chris. "We've got our ultimate trivia showdown! Joining us will be Katie for the Killer Bass, and Izzy for the Screaming Gophers!

"Here are the rules. Katie still has five chances, while Izzy only has one. That means if Izzy answers a question wrong, the game is over and whichever team has the most points wins. You have thirty seconds to answer each question now, and I'll ask you them separately. The wheel will decide who goes first."

Chris spun the wheel, and it landed on Katie's side.

"Katie," Chris began, "How many campers own a driver's licence?"

Katie put her elbows on her stand and thought. The seconds ticked by. After about twenty, she stood up straight and said slowly, "I think.......seventeen."

Ehhhhh! "Sorry," said Chris. "The answers sixteen."

Katie was shocked for once. Well, about time right?

"Ow!"

"Izzy," Chris said, showing no sympathy for Katie. "Which camper has broken their right leg eight times?"

Izzy had four strikes against her, but she was responsible for getting her team some wins. A few of her answers were wrong, but mostly they were right. Izzy knew that the answer was her. What made her answer incorrectly, no one knows.

She shrugged and piped up, "George Washington?" **(A/N: Okay, I WAS going to make her say a random camper, but I'm watching Futurama(which I don't own either, as you might know) and George Washington's head popped up.)**

Ehhhh! Izzy was painfully painfully shocked, but laughed anyways. When she was finished, she saw that most of her team was glaring at her.

"And the Killer Bass wins! Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire tonight."

While the Killer Bass carried Katie away chanting her name over and over again, Izzy's laughs turned to chuckles. She stopped, the said, "Oh. I-I messed up, didn't I?"

The Gophers nodded, angry looks on their faces. As Chef unhooked her from the device, Geoff called out, "Don't worry dudes and dudettes! Party at the Bass boys cabin with the new TV!"

* * *

**Confession Can:**

Izzy: Okay, I know that I messed up, but everyones so mad at Izzy for doing that one little thing! Some people... oh, like this one time, when my mom got all mad at the postal office for bringing her the wrong mail, and they said "What's the big deal", riiiiight? But really, they brought her a free gift for Christmas and all, and they took it back! The point is, if you obsess over one little thing, you're going to be sorry. They don't know that, but I do, because I'm smarter then they are. Did I mention that I have an IQ of 188! I do! Haha!

Owen: Well, I don't want to vote for anyone, but Chris is making me.......so........I'm sorry Izzy! The team made me!

Gwen: Izzy's a psychopath. As much as I want Heather off early, I wouldn't wan to pass up the chance to tease Heather about that picture.

Heather: I WOULD vote Leshawna, but I'm afraid no one else will. I need an alliance first. I vote Izzy because I think most of the team will.

*She waits a moment, then looks down and sighs.*

"I've had it with this place."

* * *

That night at the campfire, the Gophers were seated at the logs, some still glaring at Izzy.

"Campers," Chris began. "We have eleven of you here. But only ten marshmallows on this plate.

"These marshmallows represent sugary, sweet, safety. In case you forgot, whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and....go somewhere, it doesn't really matter to me. The point is, you can't come back. EVER!"

"Right......" said Trent.

"It's true this time!" the host replied. "Now, for the marshmallows.

"Owen, since you participated, you get a marshmallow."

Chris tossed him one, to which he replied, "Woohoo!"

"Gwen, I'm eating yours." Chris popped hers into his mouth.

"Whatever."

"And now......Leshawna, get your marshmallow.

"Lindsay, Beth, Justin."

Chris paused for a second as they claimed their marshmallows.

"Cody, Noah, Trent."

Chris gave them marshmallows, which only left one on his plate, between Izzy and Heather.

"Ladies," Chris said. "This is the last marshmallow of the night. One of you must leave......forever."

Izzy looked at Chris with an expression not yet known to man. Heather was just plain scared.

"And the last marshmallow goes to.......

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather."

Heather breathed a sigh of relief and claimed her marshmallow.

"Sorry Izzy," Chris said. "Dock of Shame awaits."

"Wait Chris!" shouted Owen. "You said that whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must leave, right?"

"Yes....."

"Then here."

Owen gave his marshmallow to Izzy and she smiled. "Thanks Owen! Izzy's forever indebted to you!"

"It's no big deal," he replied. "I can't win the money anyways."

"Okay then," said Chris. "I suppose that's okay. Owen, to the boat of Losers."

"Alrighty Chris," laughed Owen. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye Owen," they all shouted as he headed towards the Dock of Shame.

"Well, that wraps that one up," announced Chris when the campers leaved the bonfire. "Tune in next time on Total! Double! Drama! Island! You won't want to miss a second of it! Seriously. I won't get paid if you don't watch."

* * *

**After the Campfire Ceremony**

"Um, hey Katie," said Noah. "Are you going to the movie party?"

"Yup! It's going to be fun."

"So, It seems that you're smarter than everyone thought."

"Yeah. Long story. Tell you all about it later."

"You....want to try something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Just follow my lead."

At the party, the new TV was playing the Indiana Jones movie, something that was on that night. Mostly all the campers were there.

"Oh come on!" said Noah. "That is _so_ fake." He elbowed Katie.

She smiled. "Yeah, totally. And why didn't metal dissolve? If the bone did?"

"I know. And he took waay to long to die. If the heat didn't kill him, the fumes would have."

And on and on it went.

"Why is he the only one who thought of breaking through the chains with his mining equipment?"

"Okay, no one says, "Are you mad" anymore."

"How do they know English??"

"What's with sacrificing a person every two minutes?"

"They have electricity?!?"

"And they didn't bother to make that safer...why?"

"I'm still concerned about the fact that they have electricity."

Eventually both Noah and Katie got kicked out of the cabin. Wow, didn't see that one coming.

Katie giggled. "Wow, that was so much fun Noah. Now I know how you must feel. Not my style though," she said as she gave him a high five.

"Ehhh..night Katie."

"Good night Noah."

Both of them headed towards their cabins. Noah smiled, but it wasn't the usual smug smile that he usually wore. He had just made a friend.

* * *

"So......you're not still mad at me?"

"For leaving me on the beach with a broken ankle? No..I tend to forget about those things."

"Good. Because, if I can recall, you were back on you feet and chasing a moose ten minutes later!"

Courtney laughed, then kissed Duncan quickly. She waved goodbye, and started to walk to the cabins too, ready for bed.

She was suddenly pulled aside by someone.

"Hey!" she complained. "What are you- Bridgette? Leshawna?"

"Yeah," Bridgette said. "Look, we need to tell you something. We wanted to tell Gwen first, since it's about her, but we need your advice."

"Okay.....I'm in. What happened?"

_2 minutes later_

"That's horrible!" shouted Courtney, but was shushed by Bridgette.

"I know, right?" said Leshawna. "So, do you think we should tell Gwen?"

"Definately. It's gonna hurt, but she deserves to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen needed to use the bathroom, and when she got there, she heard crying in one of the stalls. She decided to investigate.

She knocked on the door, and realized at once who it was.

"Heather?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing....I just heard someone crying." she got cautious, remembering how Heather was a backstabbing manipulative witch, and asked carefully, "What happened to you?"

Heather wiped away her tears and replied with, "Nothing you would understand, weird goth girl," in her usual tone of voice, but then started to cry again. "Nothing ANYONE understands! Just leave me alone!"

She ran out, leaving a uncertain Gwen behind.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh!!! **

**I love suspense when I know what happens! But I'm not telling you.....duh.**

**About that show on the Discovery Channel, it's called Man vs Wild. The most recent episode I saw was the one on how to survive in Siberia. Yeah, I know, I have no life. I don't own Man vs Wild either, ugh! I don't own anything interesting!**

**Reasons why it took so long to get this chapter out:**

**-I have a LOT of homework. my teachers give out enough to keep the average student occupied pretty much all the time.**

**-Believe it or not, I actually have better things to do than write a story I'm not going to get paid for.**

**-My computer crashed in the middle of me trying to do research on the American Civil War for my Black History project. My dad got it fixed on Sunday.**

**Ohh, and did you guys see the premiere of TDA??? I did!!! HAHA! Sucks to be you, Americans! No offense.**

**Bye now!**


End file.
